


Rock Me

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, grumpy Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): Could you write a one shot where Niall wakes up and goes down to the kitchen. He has hardly gotten any sleep so he’s really drowsy.  Louis pours him some cereal (the other boys are out somewhere) and while he’s doing this he’s singing “Rock Me” trying to seduce Niall.  Niall is oblivious until he starts whispering in his ear. I would love you forever and ever I you did this? And I would give you a cookie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in early 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards from 'plot' to characterisaiton to pretty much everything. You have been warned.

Niall trudges downstairs, his ocean blue eyes barely open in slits. He can see, sort of, enough not to walk into the handrails. Last night has been horrible since he’s slept for less than three hours. Stupid, stupid constructions. Why did the city whatever people have to decide that now was the perfect time to re-cement the road a block away from the One Direction house? Cunts.

 

“Mornin’! The lads are out grocery shopping or some shit and I thought I’d stay back to make you breakfast!” Louis chirps brightly, not aware of his boyfriend’s sleepless state at first.

Niall grunts, eyes still half-shut and very grumpy.

Louis reaches around with a box of Lucky Charms (they had bought it as a joke and it’s really good) with a bowl in his hand. “Cereals?” Niall nods. Grinning, Louis begins to sing softly.

‘ _Do you remember summer ’09?_  
_Wanna go back there every night_  
_Just can’t lie it was the best time of my life_. . .”

Niall remains indifferent to Louis’ singing. Normally, he would be joining in on the song and singing in an obnoxiously loud voice, not sit there and wait for his boyfriend to serve him his breakfast. Pouting, Louis pours the coloured cereals into a bowl, continuing with the song. But he ups the ante and leans in so that his lips are brushing the shell of Niall’s ear.

 

‘ _I used to think that I was better alone_  
_Why did I ever wanna let you go?_  
_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea_  
_The words you whispered I will always believe’_

 _Oh, c’mon,_ whines Louis silently. _You’ve gotta have cottoned on by now._

 

Niall slowly looks up from his cereal bowl. In his cranky state, he hasn’t noticed how close Louis’s bum is to his side, nudging him slightly. And he can feel the soft lips brushing over his ear as he sings the most provocative song One Direction has ever sung thus far.

“You cheeky, horny, British slag,” Niall smirks as he turns his face to kiss him.

Their kiss is the usual mix of adoration and passion, Louis soon tracing the seam of Niall’s lips to ask for entrance. Niall parts his lips in a second, not before tugging at Louis’ bottom lip with his lips for a second or two. Tongues meet in a tangled dance for dominance but they quickly settle for a rhythm where neither is in the lead. Niall grabs for Louis’ feathery hair, pulling the ends lightly to earn soft groans from the older boy.

Things get heated quickly and they realise that the stool is never going to do.

Niall wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and he gets the message in a heartbeat. He places his hands underneath Niall’s ass and Niall jumps into his lover’s arms readily. They continue to snog for a few seconds. Niall lets out a loud gasp when his back thumps against a wall; he loves it when Louis is being rough with him. Louis licks into his mouth with more vigour and Niall responds to it quickly.

“Sofa. Now.” Niall growls. Louis moans loudly at that.

The sofa is awfully close to the front door but they are far too gone with lust to give a damn about it. Louis pushes Niall down to the plush cushions and attacks his neck. Soon enough, they are both fully naked and rutting against each other, harsh groans echoing in the room from the much needed friction.

 

“C’mon, Lou. Rock me like ya promised,” Niall demands.

“Give-gimme a second.” Louis says as he fumbles around. He ha’s triumphantly when he finds a secret stash of lubes behind the back of the sofa (for emergencies). Niall whines impatiently as Louis coats his fingers thoroughly. The whines turn into a long moan as Louis slides in a finger, then two. Scissoring out the blond doesn’t take much as they are both hormonal young adults and Niall grabs the remainder of lube to slick up Louis’ hard-on.

“Eager whore,” Louis admonishes.

“Only for you, Lou,” Niall winks.

Both of them moan embarrassingly loud as Louis enters the younger boy. “God. Even though we fuck nearly everyday, you’re still as tight as a virgin,” Louis muses.

“Maybe you should try bottoming then,” Niall pants out, rolling his hips now that he has got used to the stretch. “That’ll teach you.”

“Ungh,” Louis grunts because he has just hit Niall’s sweet spot and that caused Niall to tighten around him. ‘Maybe for round two.”

Niall’s lust-darkened eyes sparkle. “Hmm, already thinking ‘bout round two, babe?” he murmurs.

“You know me,” Louis smirks, wrapping his fingers around Niall’s throbbing length.

“Fuck, mmm yeah,” Niall moans, matching Louis’ thrusts. His actions cause Louis to slide in and out of him with even more force and give him delicious friction on his cock.

It takes a few more minutes for them to reach their climax and when they do, they scream out each other’s names.

Once they’ve recovered from the aftershocks, Niall presses a gentle kiss on Louis lips. “Sorry ‘bout bein’ grumpy when I woke up. Had little sleep last night.”

“Well, a good sex helps you sleep better, aye?” Louis quips, earning a light slap on the shoulder.

"You're incorrigible," Niall comments fondly with a shake of his head.

“And I’m yours so what does that make you?”

“Goddamn sexy.”

They kiss until Niall falls asleep. Pressing one last kiss on Niall’s slightly pouty lips, Louis gets up and throws a blanket over Niall’s sleeping form.

 

Round two can wait a couple hours.


End file.
